Er Gab Mir Eine Zweite Chance
by SellxYourxSoul
Summary: Sometimes, you hit rock bottom, and there is no way to pull yourself up. And for a lucky few, there is someone there, with a rope, ready to give you a second chance   Bill KaulitzxBushido contains drug use, self harm and violence. it is slash so if you do
1. Speed

It was three years ago. I was only nineteen at the time, and I was, god, I was so low. It was rock bottom for me. I had no place to live, nothing to eat. I was so fucked up all the time; high as a kite on pretty much anything I could get my hands on. I was a perfect wreck.

And, if I remember correctly, there was one night in, oh god; I had no idea what month it was, year or even time. All those ideas and perceptions were out the window, right with my sanity. All that really mattered was my next fix and where it was coming from.

It was nighttime, and of course it was raining. It was hot, so I think it was summer, and a group of us lowlifes were in need of a fix. Badly. I remember thinking about this apartment complex near our alley and getting the bright idea to go rob someone.

The boys all thought it was the best idea ever.

Yeah! Lets do it! or Damn Bill, when did you get so fuckin smart? was all they said, No second thoughts, no regrets. You learn to live without these on the streets.

So, with enough Crank in our systems to bring down a small hoard of buffalo, we stated off down the street, whooping and hollering and jittering like idiots. We shushed each other and giggled, creeping up the stairs of the fire escape. We passed a room that had an open window.

Guys! Th-this ones open! I slurred. They snickered and crawled in.

We expected to get the stuff, whatever it was, get out, sell it and get high. What we, rather I, did not expect, was the six-foot something Tunisian man with a wooden bat by his bead and a scowl on his face.

THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN? he roared.

Shit, (chuckle) I think the guys just about shit themselves and bolted for the window. I tried to run too, but, of course, the selfishness of a drug addict does not allow chivalry. It only allows for self-survival. If little Jimmys sitting in the middle of the street and you are too, and a truck comes your way, you dont grab Jimmy; you use him to pull yourself up and bolt.

So I was shoved back, used as leverage to get them out of the window. Before I could get to it, he was there. He slammed it shut and shoved me onto the ground.

Where are you goin? HUH?

Shit, I was so scared. I sobered up a little then. I got on my knees and begged him. I begged him so hard not to send me to jail. I bargained with him and pleaded. Sigh. No such luck. I was his prisoner.

Well, I didnt know what was wrong with this man. He didnt call the cops; he didnt beat the shit out of me. Actually, he saw me there on the floor begging him to let me go, so I guess I must have looked so pitiful, because he grabbed me by my arm and took me to his bathroom.

Hurry up and shower. He said, and just left me there. I was sober by now and freaking the fuck out. God. I still get shivers.

I did as he said, almost crying when I spilled half his bottle of soap. But when he came to get me he just shrugged and ignored it.

I followed him back to his bedroom, stark naked and cold. I think he wanted to slap me for being so stupid and not bringing the towel he gave me, but he just tossed a pair of sweatpants and a giant t-shirt at me.

Sigh, I wasbeside myself doesnt even cut it. I was so touched it hurt. How the hell could anyone be so nice to a crack-head teenager who broke into his or her house at whatever ungodly hour?

I started crying, and sobbed all while I was putting the clothes on. He just stared at me with this blank face, like he was watching some animal. I felt so ashamed. I was wretched, some filthy thing that hell decided to orphan on the earth.

But, I dont thinkNo, Im sure he didnt see it that way. No, he saw something in me. Either that or he was the biggest fool in the world.


	2. Stronghold

It took two days. Two days in this mans home, Aniss home, for me to start having withdrawals. Anis had already said himself, You aint leavin here until youre clean. I tried to lget him to let me go. I begged. I didnt want the change. I didnt want stay. I wanted to lay back down in the dirt and die of an overdose or something. Anything but this.

It was dark, probably around eight-o-clock. Shit, it hit me like a fucking fist to the face. I felt things crawling up my arms, and this burning in the back of my head. I felt like I was freezing to death in a burning hell. My body shook and I just couldnt stop screaming.

Anis was beside me one second later, holding me, trying to calm me down.

I shoved him away. It was _his_ fault I was in pain. _His_ fault I was dying. He ignored my harsh words and justgodhe just held me. As tight as he possibly could, he held me.

After an hour of cursing and shaking I fell still. And I lapsed into horrible, terrify, abhorrent sobriety. I hated every second of it.

You have to eat. People always told me this. I never listened. But Id be damned ( already am) if I didnt listen when this bulk of muscle glared at me until I had eaten the entire bowl of soup.

He smiled when I swallowed the last spoonful, as if it were painful, and picked up my bowl.

Good. And if I catch you throwing up, Ill break your fucking twig legs. He said it all with a smile on his face.

Bill! Just breathe! BREATHE.

I didnt hear him, poor thing. He was trying so hard on a lost cause. I wouldnt wake up. He rocked me in his arms and muttered things that didnt make much sense at the time, but I they meant something to me. It was only moments, not hours this time, until I began to stop shaking and sobbing and clawing at his arms. He sighed and I felt the tension leave him.

He was so warm. I couldnt help but curl into him, to wrap my arms around his neck and whine about sleep. He actually picked me up and put me in his bed. He began to pull away. I couldnt, wouldnt, have any of that.

No! He raised a questioning brow at me and I felt myself blush like a child.

P-please stay?

He sighed.

Fine. You try anything I kill you. And despite it being a threat, I knew he was protecting me, stopping me from doing something I would regret later. (Well, that and after a day of living with him I promised to suck him off if he let me go. I still smile at the look on his face.)

He laid down beside me. I dared to move closer, feeding off of his warmth.

Why are you doing this? I asked before I even knew what I was saying.

Because you need me to.

But Ive fucked up. Ive done so many bad things! Im- he smacked me upside my head softly.

Shut the fuck up. I dont give a shit what you are. I know youre a good person. I know that you can change.

But-

He smacked me again, a little harder this time.

Ow!

I wouldnt hit you if you werent so fucking stupid boy.

I smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

Just before I drifted off, I felt his big hand smooth my hair and his stubble scratch my softly as he kissed my forehead.

Everyone deserves a second chance kid. Everyone.

I just nodded and drifted off.

I wasnt so sure about that, but if Anis believed it, so did I.


	3. Dr Fürchterlich

"But Aniiiis-"

Anis just glared as usual. He pulled me by the arm after a few more moments of begging and yanked me into the doctor's office. It was a month after the withdrawals stopped. Meaning I had now been with this man for a month. After all of the sleepless nights full of pain and vomiting and absolute horror (basically Anis watching me for hours on end. Just staring…shiver.) Anis was still by my side, holding me, feeding me. And still, all that couldn't hold a candle to my fear of doctors.

"I'd figure you were used to needles by now." Anis said. Ouch right?

"S'not the needles." I mumbled. Yeah. I hate doctors. Always have, always will. And for one specific reason. You'll see.

"Mr.…Ferchichi?" Anis nudged me and nodded toward the nurse. I gave him the "Have you lost your fucking mind?" look and he rolled his eyes.

"Need me to hold your hand too?" he quipped as he walked back to the doctor's office with me.

After the nurse took my blood pressure, height and weight (6"1', 96 lbs.) and after she had taken some blood Anis and I waited for the doctor to tell me if I was clean or if I was already decaying from the inside. And even though I used to wish for the latter, with Anis there, I didn't want to die so much anymore. Then in the silence, something dawned on me and well…it made me cry.

"What the hell boy? Are you that scared of doctors?"

"N-nooooo." I sobbed. "J-just …you said that I could…oh god."

"What are you-"

"YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME!' I wailed. Looking back on it I feel a little embarrassed…Okay, I was mortified the moment it left my mouth but that didn't stop me.

"You s-said that I could stay until I'm clean. What if I'm all better now? What if…"

"Jesus kid," Anis sighed grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Hey, look at me. I won't make you leave until you're ready, okay." I nodded and for the first time, Anis held me, not because I needed it, but because I wanted it.

After about an HOUR of waiting a nurse told us that the doctor was on his way.

"That was fucking pointless." Anis muttered, folding his arms again.

There was a knock on the door and we both turned, staring at the doctor. I stared a bit more and with twice as much fear in my eyes.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kaulitz. Now, uhm…Bill is it? I got your results…back." The doctor stopped and stared at me. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Anis growled.

"I'm sorry sir but…Bill?"

I just hid behind my hair and tried to die. Or vanish. Something. Anis shoved my arm and I couldn't help but look up at him.

"Bill? What the fuck is going on here?"

I cleared my throat and looked up. It was all very dramatic.

"Bill I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry…Dad."

"Oooh, now I get it." Anis said. He stood up and dragged me into the hall.

"Stay here."

I don't know what he said but he came out of the office a minute later with my papers and a stern look on his face.

"Anis-"

"We will talk…when we get home."

I just nodded and remained silent. If I wasn't in trouble with my dad, I would be with Anis.


End file.
